the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Headdy
Character Description Headdy is the main protagonist of the SEGA Genesis game "Dynamite Headdy" and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Headdy's Head falls from the sky and attaches to his neckless torso. Specials Neutral Special: War Head Headdy switches his head into its War Form ,shooting out fire star projectiles. You can hold this attack for as long as five seconds. Pressing A while using this move shoots the stars in a spiral, rather than two directions. Side Special: Bomb Head Headdy's head turns into a bomb. Simply tapping the B button while performing this move makes Headdy throw his head forward, exploding on contact to anyone or anything. Holding B will allow you to aim properly. When the bomb is thrown, Headdy will lose his head. You are more vulnerable in this state, but you are also faster and lighter. After Headdy regains his head, you must wait three seconds to use it again. Up Special: Air Head Headdy's head turns into an airplane, which makes him float for five seconds. If he is attacked ,he will lose his head. After he comes back down, you must wait two seconds to use it again. During this time, two of your specials are changed: Neutral B - Bullets Headdy shoots three bullets. You can control where they are going by holding B and pointing the joystick in any direction. This move has a two second lag. Side B - Divebomb Headdy performs a divebomb. This is one way to cancel the attack. Down Special: Sleepy Head Headdy will yawn. When this happens, one of three things will occur: There is a 70% chance in which the opponent near Headdy will simply be damaged. There is a 20% chance in which the opponent near Headdy will be damaged, but Headdy can regain health from it. There is a 10% chance in which the opponent near Headdy will fall asleep, also healing Headdy. There is a three second lag each time you use this move. 'FINAL SMASH: Barrier Head' In this Final Smash, four rings of explosions circle around Headdy. By simply walking into opponents, the opponents will gain immense damage. The Final Smash lasts for 7 seconds, or until Headdy gets KO'ed. Normals Others AAA Combo: Head Crossover Dribble, Headbutt Dash Attack: Dash Head Tilts Forward: Headbutt Up: Spike Head Aeriels Neutral: Feather Head Forward: Headbutt Backward: Backwards Headbutt Up: Upward Headbutt Down: Downward Headbutt Smash Attacks Side: Lotsa Head Up: Pig Head Down: Heavy Head Grabs Grab: Ticker Head Pummel: Electrocution Forward Throw: Sucks in with Vacuum Head and spits back out Backward Throw: Sucks in with Vacuum Head and spits back out Up Throw: Sucks in with Vacuum Head and spits back out upward Taunts Side: *Bounces head like a basketball* Up: *Balances basketball on head* Down: *Liberty Head* Victory Options 1. *Throws Head up in air and catches it* 2. *Heather appears and blows Headdy a kiss* 3. *Gives the thumbs up while exclaiming "Yes!"* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Dynamite Headdy Category:All-Around Playstyled Character Category:SEGA Category:FNAF/Undertale Era